familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jeanie Ferguson Linton (1910-1986)
Jeanie Ferguson Linton Name variations *Jean Linton *Jean Totten *Jean Clarke category:Linton Vital statistics * Sex: Female * Born: at Paisley (118 Inkerman, Abbey Parish, Paisley) * Died: at Belvedere HospitalBelvedere Hospitalt Glasgow at age 77? * Interment: at Daldowie Crematorium * Height: 5ft 6in * Weight: 8 stone * Hair color: red * Eye color: Ancestors Parents Jeanie Ferguson Linton is the daughter of Samuel Linton, Iron Miner, and Jeanie McGuire, Threadmill Worker, who were married at ‘’118 Inkerman, Abbey Parish, Paisley on 2 July 1909, after banns according to the forms of the Church of Scotland. Grandparents Her grandparents were *James Linton, Iron Miner, and Janet McLaren, Threadmill Worker, who were married in the Church of Scotland Mission Hall, in Inkerman, Abbey Parish, Paisley on 31 December 1887. *Dennis McGuire , Oilwork Labourer, and Jeanie Ferguson, Powerloom Weaver, who were married in St Mirrin’s Church, Paisley on 17 January 1884 Great-grandparents Her great-grandparents were * Samuel Linton, Railway Labourer, and Margaret Mewheney who were married in the Free Church of Scotland, Kilwinning on 2 April 1858 * James McLaren, Railway Plateman, and [Michael (1846?- ??)|Margaret Michael * Denis McGuire, Coalminer, and Bridget Mattimo who were married in Auchinleck * James Ferguson and Janet McAlister (1846?- ??) Great-great-grandparents Her great-great-grandparents were *William Linton, Cattle Dealer, and Jane Bell (1818?- ??) *James Mewheney, Farmer, and Eliza Stewart * Unknown McLarens * Unknown Michaels * Unknown McGuires, from Ireland * Bartley Mattino, Farmer in Ireland (or Barclay Mattino, or Peter Matimmore) and Mary McManus * Unknown Fergusons * Unknown McAlisters Siblings *James Linton (?-?) - emigrated to Australia *William Linton (?-?) *Colin Linton (?-?) *Thomas Linton (?-?) *Robert Linton (?-?) *Unknown male (?-?) Spouses (2) * 1. Thomas Totten, Fireman in Ironworks, whose arm was injured by machinery, turned septic and poisoned him * 2. Edward Clarke (1892 - 1960), who is designated Secretary, Housing Association, an organisation of tenants. Offspring *Samuel Totten (1931?-1943), who was drowned in the Monkland Canal *Thomas Totten (1932? -), Postman, living in Baillieston *Jean Totten (1933? - 1999?), Tote Betting Account worker, married to Joseph Bebbington *Robert Totten (1934? - ) - moved to Coventry in 1965? *James Totten (1936? - ) - moved to Coventry in 1965?, then to Kings Lynn *Frances McGuire Clarke (1945 - ), moved to London in 1966?. Accounts Office worker married to Clinton Hibbert *Dennis McGuire Clarke (1947 - ), married to Jeanette, Materials Manager, living in Ayr] *Edward Anthony Clarke (1949 - ), Retired manager, living near Glasgow *William Linton Clarke (1950 - ) - emigrated to Melbourne Australia 1971 after marrying Susan Cook. Biography Jeannie was born into a small village, Inkerman, near Paisley , which had been specially erected for the miners in recently opened mines. She gained her elementary education there, and could remember singing for the soldiers setting off for World War I. When the mines gave out there, her father moved to Baillieston to find work in the mines there. He later gave up mining to become the janitor of the local school. He also joined the local Special Constabulary. When she was 20, she married Thomas Totten, who lived in Tollcross, a district of Glasgow close to Baillieston. His arm was caught up in some machinery, and turned sceptic. He died of blood poisoning in 1938, leaving Jeanie a young widow with five children, during a period of severe economic depression and little social support. At one time her children were taken into care, as she had been evicted from rented rooms and had no where to stay. She slept in Tollcross Park, but eventually found a local authority flat in Blackhill and reunited the family. In 1943, her oldest son, Samuel, drowned in the nearby Monkland Canal. It was at this time she met her second husband, Edward Clarke, who was also widowed. She has sought his help in dealing with the Small Debt Court in Glasgow, their relationship grew, and they married in July 1943, despite some opposition from her parents, on the grounds both of their age difference (he was 18 years older) and his religion (he was Roman Catholic). Jeanie converted to [[wikipedia:Catholicism|Catholicism - though she never shared her husband’s politics, especially his anti-monarchism - but the grandparent’s opposition softened with the passage of time. Jean Clarke, as she now was, moved with her young family (except for Thomas) into Edward Clarke’s home in Lilybank, where she helped nurse his daughter, Margaret, who was dying of cancer. She seems to have suffered period of depression in reaction to the various strains of her difficult life. She had a further four (Clarke) children, who joined some of the older Clarkes and the Tottens in the fairly spacious, but nonetheless crowded flat in Lilybank. In the early 1950’s she was diagnosed with tuberculosis and had part of her lung removed. She recovered after a long convalescence, but never fully regained her health (which was not helped by her liking for cigarettes, which she only gave up after a particularly severe bout of bronchitis in 1966). She bore her ill health, as she had the varying fortunes of her family life, with fortitude and good humour. Her parents had been strict tee-totalers and she claimed never to have taken alcoholic drink until she met Eddie Clarke, and only did so, so as not to be left at home if he went to the pub. She never did drink much, but enjoyed a brandy and babycham, and even tried her hand at making wine in later life (on one occasion causing an explosion of over active wine). She liked making soft toys for her grandchildren. She also enjoyed reading a great deal, especially science fiction and fantasy, (accumulating an impressive library) and listening to musicals. She had a liking for flashy (though inexpensive) jewellery. She died of pneumonia in Belvedere Hospital in Glasgow and was cremated at Daldowie Crematorium. Contributors 82.12.127.71 Sources * Registrar General for Scotland * family tradition External links * http://www.scotlandspeople.gov.uk